My Broken String of Fate
by Sky-Of-Silver-Lining
Summary: It was my fault, completely my fault. I was the cause of an unforgivable act. I was too blind. Blind with my own selfishness. ADD X EVE FANS! LOOK IN CHAP THREE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_It was my fault, completely my fault. I was the cause of an unforgiven act. I was too blind. Blind with my own selfishness._

-Line to separate

He was just a disposable tool I used, he was just a pawn in my games. I am the superior of him, I do not need to 'be nice'.

Something was wrong with him, his hair lost its shine, his usual energetic eyes were...dull. She didn't know when that started but she knew it was health problems. She didn't care though, he never mentioned it so she assumed he had it under control. He responded to her ever need like always, no matter how stupid or small it was he never complained.

He got worse by the second, he was now lying in a hospital bed. The gang was devastated and did everything to have him better. All except for her. He changed, his weight, hair, eyes, habits, all but one thing, that warm loving smile directed to her. She felt something in her chest skip whenever he smiled at her, a fleeting sensation in her belly like sparks of flames.

Three days, that's all he had left. Most of the Gang cried because he was going to die. Even through all these hardships, he kept that amazing smile of his. A feeling of tightness filled her chest, she didn't know why but it kind of hurts. The thing in her chest felt like it was getting stabbed repeatedly and left to bleed out, it clenched in pain and she clutched it out of instincts. "It hurts..." she had said to him.

The last day of his life, the Gang had bawled and cried for him to stay with them. He was weak, his eyes were shut and he had trouble breathing. Even Raven had shed some manly tears. All but her. She finally identified the hurting in her chest, her heart. It pained her even more today, maybe it knew someone she knew was going to die?

He opened his eyes, telling one of the Gang members to fetch her so he can tell her something. Three minutes, that's all he had. She was called in the room, the rest of the El Gang followed her. He gave her a weak smile, a smile she has grown to love. And at that exact moment she realized something, she didn't want him to die.

Eve ran to his side, tears finally forming in her eyes. "My Queen, I fear my time is almost up," he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped without her knowing. "Please remember even though I'm gone..." he sucked in air through clenched teeth, a pained look crossing his paled face. "I always love and will continue to love you..." sweet words, even on the brink of death. Just who was he? Why couldn't he of just gone without saying anything?! Eve hiccuped and the tears endlessly began to fall. His hand fell from her cheek and dropped to his side, the heart monitor beeped and a single red line shown. Rena, Aisha, Elesis, and even Elsword started to cry again. Raven had his back turned to them, his shoulders heaving. Looks like even the tough Veteran was crying.

It took a few seconds before Eve finally clicked. "No...NO!" she screamed bloody murder and clutched onto the now cold hand of her beloved. "You can't just leave me after you said that! Add I command you to wake!" The Nemesis tried to shake the Lunatic's shoulders to wake him. "I love you, I love you okay! I'm sorry I never noticed, just please, please come back to me..." the last part was barely a whisper. Why was it now of all times she realized her feelings for him? She had been so blind, only fulfilling her own needs. She had done something unforgivable, something a Queen would've never done willingly, let someone she loved perish. "Please Add, come back to me..." she pleaded. She had cut her red string of fate the moment she saw him, he tried to fix it, Eve ignored him, he had died, and now she's trying to weave it back together. "I love you..." she whispered one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOTTA POLL GOING ON! CHECK IT OUT PLEASE, OPINIONS NEEDED. HAHA, I MIGHT DELETE RACE FOR THE THRONE THOUGH *^***


	3. POLL

**Well...since for some reason the poll doesn't show up I'll just ask and you guys and comment the vote.**

 **Lemon or no lemon? Add x Eve only has one lemon on this site (unless I missed a few) should I change that and post a story of lemons?**

 **Comment one answer, make it caps please ^^**

 **YES**

 **NO**

 **I WANT ONLY FLUFF**

 **Guest votes will not count.**


End file.
